


In All Fairness

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: Sisters Write Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Balloons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, matchmaker nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is lonely. Natalia convinces him to go to the fair with her. He meets his soulmate there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Fairness

Bucky had no idea why he let Natalia drag him to the fair. He wasn’t a fan of them, but Nat seemed insistent on him coming, so he did.

The fair was in the huge parking lot of a department store, complete with rides and everything. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive. 

Almost immediately, Nat had dragged him off to get cotton candy. She got Bucky the pinkest bag at the booth, just to tease him.

As they were wandering, Bucky noticed a guy making balloon animals and pointed him out to Nat.

“Hey, Natalia, check him out. He’s pretty good.” he said casually.

“He is, James, I agree.” Nat nodded, almost as if she knew something he didn’t. She handed him enough for a balloon creation and sent him over with orders to get her a cat, preferably orange.

Bucky went over without question, stopping a little ways back. The balloon guy, who was hot and blonde, was working on a frigging motorcycle, and it didn’t seem like it was for anybody in particular. Bucky’s eyes were wide in awe. He’d never met anyone who could make something like that out of balloons.

Steve had just handed a little girl a minion creation when he noticed a guy with long hair and and decidedly metal arm walking up to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked, handing him a sheet of all the creations he could create.

Bucky shook his head to pull himself out of his admiration-like state. “Uh, yeah. My friend wants to know if you could make her an orange cat.” he said, voice a little far off. This guy was pretty talented, and he wondered if he should tell him that. Maybe not, he decided, he probably already knew.

"That'll be $7." Steve spoke, noticing that he had cracked the man in front of him from a trance like state. 

Bucky fished the money Nat gave him out of his pocket and handed it to the man, trying not to stare. Damn was he attractive. Fit, toned, blonde hair, blue eyes. Not exactly Bucky’s usual type, but he could very much be an exception. He also seemed to radiant kindness, which was refreshing when you lived in New York.

Tucking the money into his apron, Steve grabbed a few of the orange balloons, as he blew them up, he noticed that the guy who ordered was transfixed on his mouth. All Steve did was wink at him. He laughed into the balloon when the other man blushed deeply.

When Steve was done, he handed the balloon over. "I hope your," Steve made air quotes, "'friend' likes this balloon cat."

Bucky accepted the cat with a nod. He waved Natalia over and showed her the cat that was made for her. “Great job, I must say.” she told Steve. “Though, I’m sure James is more pleased with your work. I saw him fixate on your motorcycle.”

Bucky tried to fight the red blush creeping up his pale cheeks. He managed to hold it down for now, but he wouldn’t be able to for long.

"Really?" Steve chuckled. When the other man nodded, Steve grabbed all the balloons necessary to make it.

As he was blowing up the balloons, he noticed that he was getting the once over from the red headed friend. She leaned over, cupping her hand over the other man's ear. Judging by the look on his face, she had said something embarrassing. 

He handed over the motorcycle. The man reached into his pocket, making to grab his wallet. Steve reached out, placing his hand around his wrist. "Don't bother. This one's on the house."

A jolt went up Bucky’s spine at the touch. It was warm and nice, as opposed to the usual cold and unfriendly he got from past friends and partners, male and female alike. “Oh, uh, thanks.” he muttered, finally letting that blush creep across his cheeks ever so slowly.

"Don't mention it." Steve smiled, moving his hand. "My name is Steve by the way."

“Sergeant James Barnes.” Bucky introduced himself. It was habit by then that he introduced himself like he did during his time overseas. He couldn’t just call himself Bucky Barnes anymore. He was Sergeant James Barnes, part of the 107th.

Steve lit up, smiling from ear to ear. "No shit. I'm actually a Captain. Captain Steven Rogers. I did two tours in Iraq."

Bucky’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. Was this the Captain Rogers that the Howling Commandos would never shut up about? “Really? I was in Iraq for four. My regime never shut up about you, if you’re the Captain Rogers everybody nicknamed ‘Captain America’.”

Steve blushed. "That would be me. I earned that name for saving an entire camp of troops from the Taliban single-handedly."

Bucky gave a low whistle. “Ballsy.” he commented. “But probably a good choice. A stupid one, but a good one. The 107th and I were called the Howling Commandos. We honestly just howled a lot and wouldn’t shut up during missions.”

"That was you guys? I used to think it was actual wolves. Scared the shit out of me when I heard it in the middle of the night." 

Bucky chuckled. “That was us. Well, I should get going. Someone,” he said, pointedly looking in Nat’s direction, “wants to drag me onto a few rides before we go.”

As James turned away, Steve discreetly shoved a piece of paper into one of the crevices of the motorcycle.

Bucky waved to Steve before he left, Nat oddly staying behind a minute. She was the one who wanted him on the mini rollercoaster, but yet she was sticking behind to seemingly talk to Captain Rogers.

“Long time no see, Steve.” Nat smiled once Bucky was out of earshot.

"No doubt." He smiled. "I also find it weird that my ex-girlfriend is introducing me to a potential boyfriend. I thought you hated me for leaving you for Tony."

“Can’t really hate you, you’re too nice. And Tony was an okay guy, not the best of picks, but an okay guy. And besides, I wasn’t trying to set you two up.” Nat said, a broad grin on her face that contradicted her words. “Either way, it was nice for him to have someone to talk to about Iraq.”

"Nice for me to. Ever since Sam died, I've had no one that can relate to what it was like over there. Hopefully this works out. He really is fucking gorgeous." 

Nat’s grin turned into a smirk. “Good luck, cap.” she chuckled, patting him on the shoulder before going over to Bucky.

Bucky had been waiting in line, hoping Nat came back soon. As he waited, he noticed a small sliver of what looked to be paper sticking out of the balloons. He carefully pulled it out and unfolded it.

212-555-7139 ~Steve 

That was all that was written on it, and Bucky had to bite his lip quite hard to avoid squeaking with joy. As he was holding back, Nat casually walked up beside him like nothing had happened, placing an elbow on his shoulder. “What’s that, James?” she asked, knowing full well what it was. She could recognize that messy scrawl anywhere.

Bucky showed her the piece of paper, still biting his lip. Nat ruffled his hair in response.

Soon they were at the front of the line, and Bucky shoved the paper in his pocket.

Back at the stand, Steve smiled to himself. Judging by James' reaction, he was totally getting a new boyfriend


End file.
